Characters' Last Words
A Character's Last Words are the final words spoken before their death. Some last words are simply begging to live while others recite quotes that are remembered for ages. Typically when someone has Last Words, it is just before they are killed by someone else...either Murder by a Serial Killer/'Murderer' or by execution. On certain occasions Suicide can lead to last words, mostly in the form of a note. In the television series DEXTER, many of Dexter Morgan's victims are given the opportunity to speak before he kills them in his Kill Room. Below is a list of all characters, whether killed by a serial killer or not, that have said something before their death. On certain occasions where someone has murdered them, the killer's parting words to the victim will also be listed. 'Pre-Season 1' Prior to the events of Season One, a total of XXX people were confirmed to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. Those who have died within the 'Dexter Early Cuts' series or 'Dexter Book Series' that are the same character within the television series are not listed. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' For a full list of 'Dexter Morgan's victims, refer to ''' this page.'' ''Victims of other killers'' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 1' During the events of Season One, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' - Mike Donovan - Targeted for raping and murdering at least three innocent boys, caught by Dexter in Episode 101: Dexter. : "I couldn't help myself, I couldn't j...please, you have to understand" - Mike. : "Oh trust me, I definitely understand. See I can't help myself either. But children I could never do that...not like you. Never. Ever. Kids." - Dexter : "...why?" - Mike : "I have standards." - Dexter : Dexter proceeds to inject Mike with 'Etorphine, then later has a monologue before sawing out Mike's neck. Mike is prevented from speaking in these final moments with a piece of cotton shoved in his mouth.'' - '''Jamie Jaworski - Targeted for raping and murdering Jane Saunders, caught by Dexter in Episode 101: Dexter. : "Talk to me about 'Jane Saunders"'' - Dexter : "Okay...I did her." - Jamie : "How?" - Dexter : "In a movie, snuff film. But I'm not sorry!" - Jamie : "Course not. You know, I'm not sorry either." - Dexter : Dexter shoves the cotton ball back into Jamie's mouth and moves over with a meat clever to decapitate him in one strike. '''Victims of other killers - Alexander Pryce - A young man killed in a hit-and-run by Matt Chambers. Shown on a video during a hearing for Matt's crime in Episode 102: Crocodile. : "Oh, thanks guys. It's like 80 degrees out." - Alex. : "But next year at this time we're probably going to see you at Harvard! It's everything I ever wanted for you Alexander." - Alex's father. : "Thanks, dad." - Alex. - Kara Simmons - Wife of Ricky Simmons, an unfortunate victim of Norberto Cervantes following an ordered hit by Carlos Guerrero. Her last words are recorded via a telephone call, she is not heard speaking during her time at the hospital before her death (she was shot by Norberto, unable to survive the injuries) all within Episode 102: Crocodile. : "Rick, I've tried to call you! I'm going to try the back door...oh, oh fuck he saw me! Please don't hurt me!" - Kara, before being shot by Norberto. - Norberto Cervantes - Enforcer for Carlos Guerrero and the man who killed both Ricky Simmons and his wife Kara, became a liability when a deal was offered to him that could implicate Guerrero. An Assassin was then hired to silence him in Episode 102: Crocodile. : "Where we going?" - Norberto : "Call came down. They want you moved to a more secure block" - Assassin : "You think the call to take care of me came down from the warden? Who the fuck do you think the warden listens to? Get used to it-" - Norberto, before being stabbed multiple times by the assassin. : ''"That's for Mr. Guerrero" - Assassin, before stabbing a few more times and walking off. 'Other Deaths' 'Season 2' During the events of Season Two, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 3' During the events of Season Three, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 4' During the events of Season Four, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 5' During the events of Season Five, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 6' During the events of Season Six, a total of XX people were shown to have died with XX being the number by Dexter Morgan. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths' 'Season 7' As the events have not yet transpired, the number of deaths is unknown as well as how many were killed by Dexter. 'Victims of Dexter Morgan' 'Victims of other killers' 'Other Deaths'